Discoveries
by posteritybitme
Summary: Shameless Holstein smut. One scene worked in after every episode starting with episode 5 season 2. Alternates POV.
1. Chapter 1

I give a brief knowing look to the webcam on Laura's laptop before using my vamp-speed to quickly grab the Vintage '88 Krug Brut and two champagne glasses. I had contemplated bringing this particular bottle with me prior to the Zeta party when falling for Laura and her band of lack-witts' ridiculous ambush last semester, so I knew exactly where it had been resting in the enormous wine cellar.

Getting to cuddle and make out with my girlfriend under the stars after an afternoon of murder talk, listening to Laura and LaF continue to console Perry, and making sarcastic/dark humoured jokes really wears on a girl; not to mention the sense of relief I just experienced by hearing Laura say she isn't just with me due to some post-heroics God complex she has built up in that naïve mind of hers. Deep down I knew that wasn't the case. I could sense her feelings towards me changing ever since the Zeta's party, I could hear her heart rate pick up after commenting on her appearance, or her breath hitch when I leaned in a little bit too close after setting her tacky tardis mug infront of her. There were a hundred moments that I could reflect upon that indicated how she really felt, but nothing soothed my insecurities like hearing the words come from that beautiful mouth.

I flashed by Laura who was making her way rather awkwardly up the first set of stairs, and ran down the hall plucking a rose from one of the vases before climbing the second flight of stairs leading to the rooftop solarium. I left the lights off allowing the dim lighting coming from around the walls of the in-ground pool in the center of the solarium to act as guide allowing the stars to shine as brightly as possible. I moved to the back corner where a dark green love seat with wicker arm rests, and two accent chairs sat, surrounding an impressive green marble coffee table setting the glasses down to create my display.

 _"_ _It really is a beautiful night for stargazing"_ I thought to myself, filling the second glass of champagne and carefully placing the red rose between the two glasses for décor. " _Gods, when did I become such a sap?..."_ I groaned, ensuring everything was perfect before turning to lean against the table and placed the smuggest look I could manage on my face just before the less than subtle Miss. Hollis burst through the door looking around the room winded, foolishly expecting that she had won the race.

"Aww, you actually thought you beat me up here?" I asked after her eyes finally found me at the back of the large glassed in room, "That's adorable cupcake."

The tiny girl paused for a brief moment walking towards me in a huff, clearly considering the best way to make her argument, "You cheated! You can't just flash up here with your magical vampire super speed and not at least give me a head st—" she paused as I moved to the side revealing the prepared glasses of champagne and rose.

"What was that about a head start?" I asked as innocently as I could manage, my thoughts quickly becoming anything but innocent while I slowly moved towards Laura in a predatory fashion as she had stopped dead in her tracks.

I rarely used my abilities in front of her outside of emergencies, so she was still adjusting to the idea that her girlfriend could do this type of stuff. She always knew it was a part of the whole vampire deal, but knowing and seeing are two very different things so I've been trying to reveal them slowly.

"Umm…" Laura sputtered, as my hands finally reached her, snaking their way around her waist, my fingers lacing across her lower back.

"Just admit defeat cutie," I whispered softly against her cheek before running my lips up to her earlobe and gently tugging with my teeth.

I heard her heart skip a beat prior to quickening its rhythm as she shuddered against me. She then moved back so she could look me dead in the eye, with the same look of determination I see on her face before embarking on some new crusade.

" _Odd that she would use that look under these circumstances,"_ I had enough time to think before she must have gathered her bravery, grabbing the collar of my shirt, jerking me forward to kiss me. _Hard._

Laura pulled back from the kiss leaving me breathless before whispering against my lips with a smirk on her face as if she knew some kind of secret I didn't, "Neverrrr…" and suddenly I don't feel so immortal anymore. It was out of character for Laura to initiate a kiss like this. I assumed because she knew there was some degree of danger associated with my animal instincts that she did not yet understand.

"You really can't handle losing can you?" I ask with a dry mouth, desperately fighting the urge to allow my fangs to show themselves.

She giggles before freeing her grip on my shirt and skipping towards the glasses of champagne as if that heated kiss didn't just happen. _"_ _You'll be the death of both of us creampuff…"_

I gather myself before picking up my glass of champagne eager to get even for that unexpected outburst from Laura. I raise my glass, "Here's to the girl who halves my sorrows and doubles my joy."

Laura blushes as I lift my glass before grinning and responding with, "Yes, to Beyoncé."

I can't help but laugh as we clink our glasses together. Laura struggles with taking compliments, but the blush that fills her cheeks whenever I say things like this is so human… I enjoy it more than I am willing to admit.

I allow the fruity blend to wash over my tongue and down my throat, the heat from the beverage filling my chest as I gaze at Laura who was clearly surprised by its flavor, not used to indulging in the finer things in life outside of hot coco and cookies. I lean past Laura, setting my glass down on the table resting both hands against it, effectively pinning her between the marble and myself.

"It tastes good, doesn't it?" I ask in a low voice, innuendo dripping from my words as I lean a bit closer to Laura feeling the heat radiate from her body.

She takes another small sip while looking me in the eye, and licks her lips slowly, "Mhmm," she murmurs nodding and I can't help but close the distance between us softly placing my lips on hers, tasting a sweet combination of champagne and Laura. One of my hands finds the side of her face as I deepen the kiss carefully, the tip of my tongue running along her bottom lip as she parts them slightly, granting me entrance. I hear her moan softly into the kiss as my fingertips trail down her bare arm, goosebumps following behind my gentle touch.

Every time I touch Laura the contact is delicate and cautious, afraid of what I would be capable of if I allowed my carnal side to take over. I step a bit closer to the small girl closing the distance between our chest and hips when she grabs my waist firmly, fingertips digging into me and pulling me into her, while meeting me in a slow grind.

Goddamit. _"_ _She's a virgin. She has no idea the kind of effect that this is going to have on you. Just keep your cool…"_

I breathe in slowly as we kiss, trying to maintain my composure doing my best to allow Laura to explore her lust when the scent of her arousal and adrenaline filled blood hits my nose. My head becomes foggy and my hand entangles itself in her hair, and our kiss deepens once more as she grinds against me again, painfully slow. I quickly pull away from the kiss, slamming my hands against the table behind her to steady myself. Laura jumps, breathless from the kiss, and I divert my eyes to the ground and hunch over slightly allowing air to fill my lungs; as a vampire not really needing oxygen but it has never felt more necessary, being careful not to inhale through my nose again.

"Carm, are you okay?" Laura asks in a concerned tone, placing her hand on my back to help support me.

"Never better cutie," I respond breathlessly before standing up straight. _"_ _Smooth Karnstein… this reaction definitely won't freak her out."_

I grab her hand, softly stroking my thumb over it before leading her to the loveseat. She curls her legs underneath her and nuzzles herself under my arm, leaning against my chest, her big brown eyes staring up at the stars.

"Carm?" she asks in a timid voice.

"Yeah," I respond, instinctively running my hand over her arm to comfort her.

"Is it hard for you to kiss me? Like, do you want my blood or something?"

I can't help but smile at this, I lean forward and plant a kiss over the pulse point on her neck and she shivers. "It's hard for me to resist kissing you cupcake."

I can see her fighting back that ridiculous Laura Hollis grin, "but you had to pull away from me…" I can see her trying to piece everything together in her inquisitive mind.

"That had less to do with my desire to feed from you, and more to do with wanting to rip off your dress and take you over that marble table," I smirk. I am nothing if not direct, and her reaction is completely worth my bluntness as she is left completely speechless.

"What I mean is… My vampire instincts leave me with a high libido, so sometimes when you kiss me the way you just did, it truly tests my self-control. And call me old-fashioned, but I am not going to do anything of that nature until you are 100% sure you are ready." I add, looking up at the stars while reaching for my glass to take another sip of champagne.

I had made my peace with the fact that it would take time before Laura would be willing to escalate to that place in our relationship. There had been many times when we were kissing that I knew all it would take is just a small amount of friction in the right place and she would agree to do just about anything, but I don't want her first time to be like that. Not that I think virginity is anything important that is given to someone, but it is still a new experience and should be handled as such.

She leans up to kiss me and lingers at my mouth for a moment after breaking the kiss, breathing me in and triggering a familiar clenching deep in my stomach that happens when I am around her.

"Wha—What if I told you that I felt like I was ready…" her voice was soft, almost a whisper.

I pause for a moment, considering this. "If you thought you were ready then I would start slow," I pause kissing her softly once again, feeling her begin to relax before I pull away, "I would kiss you to reassure you, and remind you that we could stop whenever you wanted and that there was absolutely no pressure to do anything." I run my lips up her jawline allowing them to hover just above her ear, "I would move my hands slowly up your thighs over your dress," I whispered while my hands mirror my words, "and let them move slowly to your hips before pulling you on top of me." She gasped as I moved and suddenly she was straddling my lap, my hands resting on her waist waiting patiently for her to make the next move.

"Are you okay?" I ask, as Laura stares down at me clearly having some kind of internal dialogue with herself before she suddenly grabs either side of my face and kisses me with a new sense of need that she has never displayed before. I steady her on my lap, firmly supporting her lower back with my hand while the other hand pulled her closer, thrusting her into me, creating friction between her legs and forcing her plaid dress to ride up a bit, giving me more access to run my other hand against the smooth skin of her thigh.

"I'm more than okay," she answers breathily "I am ready," and I moan into her neck while planting open mouthed kiss and nipping gently against her skin causing her to grip my shoulders in a way that would hurt a human, but just urged me to continue with my assault to her neck. I trace my tongue over her collar bone and run both hands up her back taking the zipper of her dress between my index finger and thumb.

Pulling away from her neck I look up into her wanting eyes, and softly caress my thumb over her cheek. "Are you sure?" I whisper, a certain sincerity in my voice that I rarely allow to come out.

"Yes," she breathes back, and I slowly pull down the zipper of her dress running both hands over her upper back bringing the dress down to her hips in one motion revealing her red lace bra, and if I had a heart beat it would surely stop.

I try desperately not to stare too hard, but there is something about not realizing the sweet Laura Hollis had been around me all day wearing red lace underwear and I was none the wiser that created an immediate wetness between my legs. I forced my eyes up from her breasts and up to her face to see a coy smile and playful eyes looking down at me.

"Red lace Miss. Hollis… who knew…" I murmured.

"I have a few dirty little secrets Carmilla, and if you play your cards right, I might just show you one or two…" Laura responded in a teasing voice, leaving me jaw dropped and she took full advantage quickly leaning down and slipping the tip of her tongue into my mouth, finding mine.

Our tongues danced together as our hands frantically explored one another's bodies when Laura's instincts must kick in and she begins to move against me grinding slowly into me in rhythm with our kiss. My breath hitches and my nails dig into her back slightly at the sudden motion and she moans from the pain. I fight back a growl after hearing the sound that will surely be engrained in my memory for the rest of my life.

Somehow without my realizing, Laura had managed to snake her hands around me and grab the bottom of my black t-shirt, and began slowly pulling it up my body. I lifted my arms, engaging in heated eye contact as she slowly pulled the shirt over my head, dropping it lazily onto the floor and taking the sight of me in. Meanwhile my hand had found the clasp of her bra and I snapped it open with ease, pulling it down her arms. I see a brief moment of insecurity cross her face, being exposed like this and immediately responded with, "Laura, you really are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." Before kissing across her collar bone and moving slowly down to her breast, taking her firm nipple into my mouth and tracing my tongue over it gently before gently biting down with me teeth.

"God Carmilla," Laura breathed at the sensations, and I cannot resist wrapping my arms around her and picking her up off of the couch, turning around and gently placing her on her back so I can top her. I stand above her as she lied on the couch, and eagerly removed her dress to reveal her matching red underwear.

Instinctively a small growl from deep within my chest escapes clearly indicating how pleased I am with my current view, and Laura begins to giggle, never having heard me growl before.

 _Oh cupcake, you'll live to regret that…_

I smirk at Laura, still standing over her before taking a step back and slowly undoing my belt. Suddenly she isn't laughing anymore. I undo the button of my black leather pants and pull down the zipper as the small woman stared intently, her mouth opening ever so slightly before biting her lip.

 _The things I want to do to that mouth…_ I think to myself, my thoughts growing darker, but knowing full well she is nowhere near ready for anything like that.

Sliding my thumbs through the belt buckles on my pants, I turn slightly to the side before bending at the hip to pull them down, never breaking eye contact with her biting my bottom lip as I do so. I can see the look on Laura's face change as I step out of the pants and walk back over to her going on my knees in between her spread legs. She lies back flat against the couch while I lie on top of her, letting my weight spread over her small body before leaning in to kiss her.

I grab her arms and pin them on either side of her head before I start circling my hips, knowing full well I would hit her clit in just the right way in this position. Laura immediately gasped, trying to pull her arms up to touch me and push me into her harder, but I keep them pinned in placed, continuing the slow rhythm.

Laura began to whimper beneath me, her hips thrusting upwards trying desperately to get more friction.

 _Fortunately for her where this is her first time I won't make her beg..._

"Carmilla…" Laura breathed against my ear, "I need you…" she moaned before biting down on my shoulder eliciting a loud moan to escape me.

 _Damn Hollis, you know exactly what to do…_

I lean in once more to kiss her hard and fast, all bites and nips before moving her hands up to the wicker arm rests. "Here cutie… you had better hold on." I murmured before kissing my way from her neck down to her naval, tracing a circle around it with my tongue, and kissing down her stomach before nipping gently over the sensitive skin by her hip bone, taking my time to explore her body and find her sweet spots. She is so receptive to my touch, gasping quietly, or moaning into her arm making my task easy.

I drag my mouth just beside where she so desperately wants it and trail my tongue over her now quivering thighs, inhaling deeply to smell her wetness.

 _She is more than ready…_

I let my mouth hover over her underwear covering her clit and exhale letting my hot breath brush against her. She says nothing but stares down at me with lust in her eyes, watching intently not knowing where I would kiss her next.

I hook my fingers into the sides of her underwear and just before pulling them down I give her an inquiring look raising one eyebrow, asking permission before I remove them. She nods anxiously, her eyes never leaving mine. I drag the panties over her thighs and off of her body, keeping them in my hand as I move back up her body, placing my hand on the side of her face to kiss her once more before murmuring against her lips, "You're so wet for me Laura… You have no idea how hot that it…"

She pulls me in for one more kiss before grabbing my head and pushing it down towards her center, a growl ripping from inside of my chest unable to handle how Laura goes from being cute to sexy when she is this aroused. I bite down hard over her hip causing her hips to buck forward before steadying them against the cushion, pinning them in place.

I trail kisses over her thighs and rest my partially open mouth on her wet slit.

"Carmilla please!" Laura's voice cracks as she begs and any will power that was slowing my pace was gone as I place a wide lick up her pussy, circling her clit once before repeating the motion again.

"Fu—fuck" the innocent girl moaned, and for some reason hearing her say this nearly makes me come on the spot.

I pick up my pace gradually, focusing more of my time on her swollen clit, tracing circles over it while desperately trying to keep her hips in place without hurting her. One of her hands finds the back of my head grabbing a handful of my hair, pushing me against her harder while the other held onto the arm rest for dear life.

I hear Laura's small moans grow louder as I move down and force my tongue inside of her tight pussy, allowing my fingers to continue encircling her clit. I begin to feel her insides quiver as her legs tighten around me and I force them apart, making her feel every bit of sensation. I bring my tongue back to her clit, purposely waiting for her to be on the cusp of orgasm before working one finger deep inside of her and curling it so she felt no pain as I began to move inside of her. I quicken my pace as her moans turn to screams and she tightens around me, holding my head in place as she shouts my name into the starry night before falling into ecstasy, barely able to make a sound as she convulses her abdominal muscles underneath me. I stop my finger inside of her and slow the rhythm of my tongue, helping her down from her orgasm cherishing her taste.

I kiss her once more down there before moving up to her lips and kissing her with tongue so she can taste herself. "Gods, you taste amazing…" I mumble against her lips as she finally starts to catch her breath.

"So that was umm… vocal…" Laura said shyly, hiding in the crook of my arm.

"Mmm, you are very receptive creampuff… and I wouldn't have it any other way." I responded, pulling her from hiding and up against my chest as we began to watch the stars. "Are you okay?" I ask, my chin resting on top of her head as I held her closely, praying that she wasn't have any post-coitus anxiety.

"I actually feel kind of amazing," she yawned in her post-orgasmic bliss. "I finally get what all of the fuss is about" she giggles, leaning up to kiss me. "Thank you."

"Umm… you're welcome…" I burst out laughing unsure of how to respond to that.

We spend the next hour cuddling and looking up at the stars before going back downstairs…


	2. Fade to Black

Carmilla creeps up behind me, sliding her arms around my waist, resting her chin on my shoulder and playfully swaying lazily behind exaggerating each step towards the chaise sitting in the middle of the baroquely decorated living room, before swaying to far forcing us both to tumble on the seat, positioning me on top of her with my legs curled like a small child.

"How are you feeling cutie?" Carmilla whispered in my ear, and for once I would swear by the way she was acting that she was just a regular 20 year old and not a centuries old vampire.

"Honestly?..." my words trail off as I feel Carmilla begin to plant light kisses over my neck and down my shoulder so softly that it almost tickles.

"Mhmm," she murmurs in a husky tone, clearly concentrating on her apparent mission to kill me as my mind starts to fog over, and forming words becomes a more difficult task than I am willing to admit to myself.

"I ah-hummm…" I clear my throat as Carmilla starts nibbling at my earlobe with her teeth and briefly squint my eyes shut to try and maintain my composure, ashamed that I am so easily seduced by my gorgeous vampire girlfriend. "I am a little bit sore…"

Carmilla kisses my cheek affectionately, before placing her cheek against mine in a possessive yet comforting way, much like a cat would do when they thought their human was upset. "That's perfectly normal sweetness. We will just have to wait a few more days before we—"

I quickly turn my head to kiss her and stop Carmilla's lips from continuing with that thought. _Waiting a few days is exactly what I don't want. I have a feeling that my sweet vampire was holding back before._ _I can't go back to heated make out sessions with no release now that I know what I was missing out on! Better think of something quick Hollis…_

Turning to reposition myself so I am straddling Carmilla between my legs, I place my index finger under her chin to tilt her head up so I can deepen our kiss _. I think I like being higher than her while kissing._

"I was actually thinking a little extra attention might help with the pain…" I practically whisper, my stomach in knots unsure of how Camilla would respond to my first attempt a dirty talk. Apparently it is well received as she responds with a low groan, grabbing my hips firmly, leaning up to meet my lips.

The kiss is slow and calculated as I relax down onto Carmilla's lap while pushing our bodies closer, running my fingers through her hair. The combination of motion created a deliciously slow grind that was completely unintentional, but earned a small sigh of pleasure as she briefly pulled away from the kiss, closing her eyes as if trying to gather herself. Carmilla lifted her knee ever-so slightly giving me larger surface area to slowly move against and I took full advantage as my hips began to move instinctively in a rhythmic pattern.

The pulling in my abdomen quickly turned to a throb between my legs. _How am I ready to go again already?..._ I wonder to myself, the friction from Carmilla's leg against my center becoming increasingly crucial, yet torturous. I looked down at Carmilla and noticed that her eyes had changed, her black pupils dilated and only a small line of silver surrounded them.

I push down harder with my hips and tug gently on her hair, nipping playfully at her bottom lip when I hear her try to stifle a breathy moan that immediately sends a wave of heat coursing through my body. Impulsively grabbing the bottom of her black t-shirt I roughly pull it over her head, a new sense of need in my movements my touch becoming rougher and more desperate, desperate for her.

My hands palm at her breasts over top of her bra and my hips push down simultaneously while Carmilla groans a muffled _God, Laura_ into my neck her breath quickening. She grabs a firm hold of my ass encouraging my motions against her leg, guiding my hips with her strong arms as her mouth finds the pulse point on my neck. I anxiously await the touch of her mouth peppering me with open mouthed kisses, but instead am met with warm breath as her lips rest only centimeters away from my skin, her grip tightening on my ass and her body tensing under my touch as though she is trying to brace herself.

 _She is holding back again._

I lean back and press my hands against her shoulders, firmly pushing her against the chaise and channel my inner-Carmilla giving her the most smouldering look I can manage, staring deep into her dark eyes before slowly pulling my dress up and reach down, grabbing her hand and guiding it up my thigh, placing it exactly where I want it. Carmilla's eyes watch me carefully, never breaking contact. I see her composure that she was so desperately clinging to begin to sway as she presses her palm against my center, feeling that I am more than soaking through my underwear _for her_.

"Fuck Laura…" she groans in a filthy tone that resonates somewhere deep in my stomach and everything clenches for a moment.

Her jaw drops slightly, just enough that I can see the tips of her fangs that have apparently made an appearance. I allow myself to take in the sight of Carmilla, breathless beneath me, unable to hide her true self which sends an unexpected rush of emotion through my body followed by adrenaline coursing through my veins. I look at the lethal weapons that could so easily hurt me, but instead all I feel in this moment is pleasure.

My eyes must hover a brief moment to long as Carmilla realizes that I have seen what she must have been hiding against my neck earlier. Her hand moves from my sex to cover her fangs; a small, desperate whine escapes my mouth at the loss of delicious pressure her hand was creating.

"Laura I'm so sorry!" Carmilla stammers, her words muffled by her hand. "I didn't mean for them to—"

My hands move to either side of her face in a comforting gesture, and my thumb traces over the back of the hand covering her mouth.

"Carmilla…" I start, trying (and mostly failing) to hide the lust dripping from my voice and replace it with a tone of sincerity, "Please don't hide them from me."

She quickly shakes her head no, like a small child refusing to show their teeth to a dentist.

I tuck a lock of stray hair behind her ear. "They are beautiful," I pause for a moment as a look of surprise comes across her eyes, apparently expecting a different response from me. " _You_ are beautiful."

My hand moves to hers and I gently pull down hers. She reluctantly allows me to move her hand away as she rests it against her collarbone. "Please Carm, let me see."

She licks her lips nervously, running her hand through her hair like she always does when she is exasperated which never fails to cause my insides to clench. She bites the inside of her cheek apparently considering my request before lifting her upper lip and revealing the white weapons that hide beneath that beautiful mouth. Her tongue runs over the tip of her upper fang and my mouth goes dry. I reach my hand up slowly and pause before running my thumb over her bottom lip; Carmilla's eyes squeeze shut as she sharply inhales.

"Can I kiss you—with, well, you know…" the words escape my mouth before my brain has a chance to catch up, but fangs of no fangs, I really don't care as long as my mouth is on hers.

She looks at me nervously which is just so un-Carmilla, before slowly nodding her head and without a moment's hesitation I lean forward. I hover over her, both of our mouths slightly parted as our lips softly graze one another. I am pretty convinced Carmilla isn't breathing, and I feel her hand on my waist tighten. I close the distance between us, kissing her slowly at first, my tongue teasing over her bottom lip, coaxing its way into her mouth gently running it across her tongue before I carefully graze it over one of the pointed edges. She quickly pulls back and gives me a shocked look, unable to speak as her mouth hangs open.

"Is that okay?" I ask softly, concerned that maybe I had pushed too far and crossed a line.

Carmilla raises an eyebrow at me in confusion, "You're not scared?" she asks in disbelief.

I don't even grace the question with an answer. I simply lunge forward, cupping my hands to the back of her neck to pull her into a heated kiss. After a second of hesitation she returns with as much or more passion, her hands raking over my body.

Of their own accord my hips begin to move again. Carmilla rips the top of my dress off of my shoulders, exposing my breasts and pulls my bra down, not taking the time to actually unhook it before immediately taking one of my nipples into her mouth and sucking hard.

I gasp into the air, throwing my head back and my hand moves from her neck into her hair and pulls a bit harder than I had intended. A growl rips from Carmilla's throat, and apparently taking this as a sign of encouragement her teeth clamp down over the nipple and gently tug, her eyes opening to leer at me with a sultry look from below, and I can finally begin to see the animal behind Carmilla's gaze. I breathe her name softly as her nails dig into my shoulders and trail down my back, fire following her fingertips.

"Carmilla," my voice quivers, my hips rutting against her erratically. "I—I need— _Fuck!_ " I can't help but curse, falling forward against her as her hand presses hard against my wet pussy, moving her palm in a circular motion against my clit.

The thought of having to move off of Carmilla to pull off my underwear enters my mind unwelcomed, but quickly becomes pointless when she presses her opposite hand against my ass, lifting me far enough off of her lap to slide my red lace panties to the side as she pushes the tip of her finger just barely inside of me. A whimper escapes me, not from pain, but from not having her deeper.

"You're so fucking tight Laura," Carmilla whispers against my mouth, her bottom lip grazing over mine before she sinks her teeth in and tugs back while simultaneously wiggling her fingers. My thighs begin to quiver, fighting against her hand pressed against my butt, holding me just above her fingers preventing me from dropping down and letting her sink into me.

"Laura baby," Carmilla starts in a low tone and immediately I know I am in trouble. "Do you know where your g-spot is?" she asks, her middle finger beginning to circle around the entrance teasing me to the point that just that small amount of stimulation could probably send me over the edge if I focused hard enough.

"Ye—yeah…" I manage to say (which is basically the extent of my vocabulary at this point).

"Mmm… good," Carmilla murmurs into my ear, gently biting the lobe and tickling the tip of her tongue over it before pulling back to continue her filthy talk. "I want you to focus on how badly you want my fingers pressed against it for me. Just on that one spot."

My breath hitches in my throat, her middle finger continuing its rhythmic circles tracing the outside of my pussy and as I focus suddenly the sensation becomes everything. I think about how close she is, and how the desperate throbbing between my legs would be released the moment she pressed her fingers there. Somehow with one small finger Carmilla has managed to make my entire body come alive and I feel the sensation everywhere. I feel her thumb slide between my wet folds, finding my swollen clit. I fall further forward, my forehead resting against hers as our eyes find one another.

"Carmilla, please…" I whisper, borderline begging with the most desperate eyes I can manage (which isn't that hard to pull off) when finally she moves her hand from my ass and I slowly sink down onto her finger. I stay there for a moment, reveling in the feeling of finally having her inside me when I lift my hips back up, wanting, needing to feel fuller.

"More…" I moan grasping her shoulders for dear life, as she immediately obeys with a small smirk on her face, most likely due to the borderline pornographic groan that escapes my throat as she slides another finger inside (and there is no way that Perry and LaFontaine didn't hear that upstairs). Her thumb continues to slowly move against my clit in small deliberate circles, and her fingers curl over the inflamed spot inside of me that she had me focus so intently on. Another loud cry escapes my mouth before I start to move on top of her, setting my own pace, her fingers following my every move.

It doesn't take long before I am aggressively grinding over her hand, her fingers relentlessly curling over the spot that makes me whimper with each breath, and her palm pressed firmly against my clit. I feel her fingers stop curling inside me no longer stimulating the spot that I desperately need her, and her palm begins moving in firmer, faster circles against my clit and my orgasm quickly builds from the sudden intense sensation that causes my eyes to water before I am throwing my head back and moving my hips frantically against her for more friction against my clit, coming fast and hard against her hand.

My hips slow, her fingers still remaining inside me, as I feel myself pulse against her with each move she makes against my sensitive bud. She kisses me softly for a moment, her fingers remaining inside of me, her other arm wrapped around the small of my back holding me in place, firmly against her hand and I can still feel a tightness from deep within me that feels like it hasn't been reached.

My breathing is still ragged when Carmilla leans back to look at me with an unreadable expression on her face, "Are you still sore?" she asks, her voice still low and erotic and I feel that unidentified tightness become more prominent.

"No, I actually feel much—" I start, but gasp in surprise as Carmilla flips me onto my back, switching our positions so she is kneeling between my legs, her fingers never leaving from within me. She stares at me for a moment, her pupils completely blown before she leans down quickly and kisses me hard, harder than she has ever kissed me before, and begins pumping her fingers in and out of me, forcing my legs further apart with her thighs so I feel a stretching as her fingers run over my g-spot with each sharp thrust.

A breathless moan escapes my mouth followed by a small squeak as I am unable to find my voice, a certain heat filling deep within my stomach. My nails dig into Carmilla's back and I hide my face in her neck trying to muffle the high-pitched _fuck fuck fuck, Carm don't stop, please don't_ _stop_. I hear her growl against my neck, her breathing becoming ragged.

"You like it when I fuck you like this baby?" she rasps between gritted teeth, her hips moving with her fingers, pressing into me harder.

"Fuck, yes I'm gonna—" and my voice cracks as I feel the heat in my stomach release and my whole body tightens as I begin to climb towards my release. I have a brief moment of fear knowing this orgasm may be too intense for my body to handle. I fall silent as I grip harder to Carmilla and she groans.

I hear her whisper "Come for me Laura," as she picks up her pace and I immediately come undone, meeting each of her thrusts with my own as I scream Carmilla's name uncontrollably amongst a string of curse words before she pulls me in for a messy kiss to drown out my cries. I climb and fall over and over again, tensing hard around her fingers, unable to come down from the climax as my lover pulses into me relentlessly. My vision begins to blur and my body completely tenses no longer able to move as Carmilla continues to fuck me. "Fucking God Carmilla—I can't—No more—" I plea unsure of how much longer my body can handle being on the peak of coming so hard when she drives her fingers in one last time, curling hard and I feel a rush of wetness as she leaves her fingers deep inside of me finally helping bring me down from the orgasm and everything fades to black.

When I wake, I am convinced that I have just died the best possible death and am in heaven when I look up to see Carmilla's face gazing back down at me. She traces the back of her fingers against my cheek and smiles down at me, "You okay sweetness?" she asks in a soft but amused voice.

I feel my face begin to flush, realizing that we are in our bed and Carmilla must have carried me up here after I passed out.

"What the frilly hell happened?" I ask, wiping my eyes, and nuzzling closer to her chest.

"Well creampuff, I think I might have literally fucked you senseless…" Carmilla replied, a slight smugness in her voice that of course she wouldn't be able to resist using before she kisses me gently on the forehead.

I can't help but welcome the soft touch of her lips against my skin, but am immediately filled with the competitive and slightly irritated feeling I get whenever the vampire starts using that tone.

"Don't use that tone with me Carm," I retort, deciding I am are officially on a mission to destroy my girlfriend in the same way she did to me. "I have come twice and you still haven't had the chance to… you _must_ be feeling a little bit worked up by now."

"You forget that I have centuries of experience on you cupcake," and I can immediately tell that she is bluffing. "I have self-control for days…" and her voice tampers off at the end as I leer at her my eyes dropping down to her lips before looking back up at her and innocently biting my bottom lip which I have discovered drives her crazy.

Her lips part slightly as she stares at my mouth and I can't help but let a very Carmilla-like smirk find its way across my face.

"I guess we will see about that… cutie…"I taunt, preparing to embark upon my next crusade, as Carmilla had so willingly pointed out _I_ wouldinevitably end up doing, earlier this evening.


End file.
